


A ritual

by Amie33



Series: The magical 100 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying and dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ritual

Running around the console. Pushing a few buttons. Pulling at some levers. Turning that funny thing because it makes a pleasant noise. An ancient dance in which every step is an art.

Then she is. Pulling back. Pushing the other way. Stopping the rolling and the pleasant noise.

Most of the time, pretending he doesn’t see anything, because she likes it. And so does he.

When everything is over, standing next to her. Taping her nose. 

Another dance.

Smiling. Kissing his lips. Untying his bow tie. Unbuttoning his shirt.

Never interrupting her, because he likes it. And so does she. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something else with this one, I hope you like it ;)   
> Thanks to Jenn for the beta!


End file.
